Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Darkening Shadows
by Pogokitten
Summary: I don't remember much, but I know that I was human. I died without having any attachment to that world. I don't know how I got to this place though. This world that is torn apart and dying. Monsters roam the land, and pokemon fall at their hands. My last life was a painful existence, but I find myself afraid of dying now. Is it possible I found something worth living for here?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is the story I've been dying to share with you. My last one was mostly for practice, and I learned a lot from my mistakes. I really hope you like this one. (Don't worry it actually has a solid plot this time) It will not be as regularly updated because I want it to be perfect. I really want to thank everyone who showed support on my last project. I love when you guys tell me what needs fixed or what you liked, so don't forget to review even if you're not on fanfiction. Sorry for so much babbling. –Pogokitten :3**

**(Oh by the way, I'm sure you know this but when something that's not dialogue is like this, **_Oh no!_** It's the character's thoughts. Also all the capitalized words aren't errors.) **

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Darkening Shadows**

Prologue

Dark rain clouds covered the starry sky like a blanket. Rain fell by the bucket full. The suburban neighborhood was quiet at this hour, not even the pokemon wanted to be out in the miserable weather. A young girl stood by the water slicked road, waiting for the crosswalk light. She was very late going home, and had not known it was going to rain. Her short copper hair and high school uniform had long been drenched, along with the text book she was carrying. She was petite in every aspect, and yellowing bruises covered her small frame. The most startling thing about her though, was her left eye. It was milky white, and though it moved it saw only darkness. A jagged scar ran diagonally across it.

The WALK light blinked on, and the girl began hurrying across the deserted street. The sound of her tennis shoes on the asphalt was lost in the pitter patter of rain. Half way across the road, the heavy textbook slipped from her arms and landed with a dull splash. Sighing she bent down to pick it up. Two pin pricks of light appeared on the far horizon. The pouring rain masked the roar of the truck's approach, its head lights unseen on the girl's blind side.

The car swerved wildly down the street at a break neck pace. Only when she stood up holding her math book did the girl see the truck. To her the world seemed to stop. There was no escape. That was certain. She would never be able to move fast enough to get away. She could not save herself, but she could still save her only companion. She pulled the pokeball from her pocket and tossed it as hard as she could across the road. It landed safely in the bushes on the other side. She smiled sadly and hoped that someone would find her pokemon, and love it as much as she had. Then the Earth started spinning again.

She expected to feel something, fear, regret, peace, joy, sadness. But nothing stirred within her. Just the same numbness that had held her heart for years. She had never sought for an early death, but it was an option that had always been in the back of her mind. Now though, fate had come for her. Her world turned to pain as the truck smashed into the young girl. Bones snapped right through the skin, and blood splattered the unforgiving ground. Her mangled body was thrown back several yards. The car skidded to a stop, and a rosy cheeked man stumbled from the vehicle.

"Oh-Oh shit…" he mumbled. The girl's body was broken and limp. He could hardly look at the teenager. Her neck bent at an odd angle, bones broken, and blood soaked. The man panicked and shakily climbed back into his truck. The drunk floored the gas pedal and speed off into the night, leaving the girl to die alone in the middle of the street.

She knew that this was the end. She could feel the warm blood pooling underneath her body, only for the rain to wash it away. Her vision began to fade. As her eyes closed the clouds parted just enough to reveal one star. _I'm sorry Eric. I can't keep our promise._

The earth fell away from under her. The pain faded and was replaced by an aching chill. Everything was dark. The girl could feel her identity slipping into the abyss. It was trying to take all that she was into the depths. The shadows clung to her, and began to drag her down towards nothingness. There was no use in fighting it. It might even be nice not to feel anymore. Just before she gave into it, a small warm hand grasped her soul, and brought her mind back.

The warmth chased away the darkness, as the tiny hands pulled her into an embrace. They felt familiar yet strange, like an old stuffed animal you had lost years ago then found when you were older. Warm air brushed her ear.

"Linger there a little longer. They need your help."

* * *

A storm raged over head. Lightning jumped from one cloud to the next, and wind flattened the tall grass growing on a hill. Oddly though, not a single drop of rain fell. A lone pokemon stood atop the slope. The young Pikachu's yellow ears were flattened against her head in the whirlwind. She stared at the darkening clouds, watching the electricity intently. From that vantage point the land was spread out before her, and she could see where each lightning bolt struck the earth. She gazed at the sky as if waiting for something.

A Raichu climbed the hill and stood next to her. The Pikachu acknowledged his presence with a nod. He observed the sky for a few moments before speaking,

"I see you have been consulting the storms." The Pikachu took her eyes from the heavens and gazed at him.

"Yes father, I have felt uneasy these past few days. I thought it would be wise to ask Them." She told him. Both pokemon turned their attention to the sky.

"Have you had any omens?" The Raichu asked his daughter. She shook her head. The Legendary Ones had not spoken in many long months. The world was gradually worsening, and to not hear from Them was troubling. The Raichu sighed and looked at the sky sadly.

"Perhaps they no longer think we are worthy of salvation." He said despondently. The Pikachu looked at him shocked. Her father was a preacher and to hear him lose faith was shocking.

"How can you think like that father? They have kept watch over us for millennia!" The Raichu's eyes were dull with hopelessness. He wished with all his heart he could see the hope that his daughter clung to, but he couldn't.

"Layren I admire your faith, but I fear this world is almost at its limit. Many pokemon have already lost faith in Them. If They could save us we would have heard from them by now…" He explained. Layren shook her head stubbornly. She knew deep in her heart that there was still hope. He couldn't just give up! She was sure there was a reason they hadn't spoken. Just as she opened her mouth to explain her feelings, the air became heavy with electricity. A huge blue lightning bolt streaked down from the sky. Layren covered her head and crouched down in fear. Her vision went white. _Am I dead?_

"Rise Prophet, and receive our message!" A deep voice commanded. Opening her eyes she gasped. On the hill in front of her stood Raikou, the god of thunder, one of the revered Legendary pokemon. In a trance Layren stood up. She was transfixed by Raikou's sleek yet powerful frame, and the overpowering energy radiating from him. He was everything she had imagined and more. He approached her and where he walked the ground sparked with electricity.

Stopping a few feet away from the Pikachu, Raikou towered over her.

"Hear all of our voices through me child! Take our message to the pokemon of the world! You must become our Prophet! Do you accept this honor?" He bellowed like rolling thunder. Wide eyed Layren stared at him_. Become Their Prophet?_ _But I'm just a lowly Pikachu! Can I really…Do something this important? _Her heart began to swell with pride. They had picked her out of all the Church.

"What is your reply child?" He asked. Legs shaking from fear and excitement Layren looked up into the Legendry's eyes, and nodded.

"Yes I will…I will be your Prophet!" She answered passionately. Rearing onto his hind legs Raikou roared,

"Then listen well Prophet! There is hope for this world! The Messiah has come!" Lightning raced across the sky and the thunder was deafening. _There is still hope! I knew it! I knew it!_ Layren was almost crying with joy. The storm clouds began to swirl and darken. They wrapped around the thunder god like a cloak.

"In the darkness you will find your savior! The Martyr has blazed out a glorious path that will light your way! The Pariah will point them here, and the Honest shall keep them true! But beware; the Liar lurks among the pure of heart!" He told her. The clouds hid Raikou from view and he vanished in a thunder clap.

"Wait! What do you mean? I don't understand!" Layren called, but the god was gone. Confused Layren frowned deeply. They had finally gotten a sign, but what was the prophecy's meaning? He had told her to share it with everyone, but she doubted they would know what he meant either. The storm was clearing up now, showing a starry night. Something groaned next to her. Her father was lying out cold next to her. _He must have been knocked out by the lightning bolt!_

Layren shook him urgently.

"Get up father! I had a sign! I had a sign!"

**Sorry it was a short first installment, but prologues are usually short. Anyway thanks for reading. The next chapter will come soon! (Hopefully)**


	2. Awake

**Sorry for the long wait for chapter two. School is very busy and I'd rather make a story of quality rather than one of quantity. (Like my last story that was overly rushed) I expect updates to occur at least once a month depending on how much free time I get. Anyway the chapters will be longer than the prologue and I estimate to make around twenty of them. Don't forget to review and tell me your opinions. - Pogokitten**

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Darkening Shadows**

**Awake**

A cool breeze skimmed over me, making my sore body shiver. I was lying on what felt like a slab of rock. It was smooth in texture, but ice cold to the touch. _What in the world happened?_ My eye lids were heavy and it took an enormous effort to open them just a crack. The bright sunlight hurt my eyes. _Where am I?_ For some reason I couldn't see out of my left eye. It worried me but I had bigger problems right then. As my vision adjusted I made out my surroundings.

I was in a small clearing in a forest. Trees towered over head hiding the sky. Drops of rain streamed through the leaves, soaking the grassy ground. A gust of wind sent the tree branches rustling. I struggled to remember what happened. It felt like my memories were there, but just out of reach. _Think…think…rain…something to do with rain..? _I squeezed my eyes shut trying to pull my thoughts together. _There was…a…car…? _I stood up suddenly, but my legs gave out and I toppled over.

_Yes…there was a car! Wait…what's a car? _I tried to hold on to the memories, but they evaporated like mist. I hung my head miserably. I couldn't even remember my name. Catching sight of my hand I gasped. They weren't hands they were furry paws! I was pretty sure I was human…So why did I have paws? Looking around the clearing I spotted puddle. I hauled my aching body up shakily. I was on all fours now. Whatever I was it certainly wasn't very big.

I was standing on top of a stair case made of black stone that was overgrown with weeds. Looking behind me I was surprised to see a large stone monument. It looked like a shrine you might find in the woods, but it was way bigger. You could have fit three Tauros in it, and it was made of the same stone as the steps. As I stared at the ivy covered structure, a feeling of déjà vu struck me. I knew I had been here before.

Trying to ignore the feeling of familiarity I started down the steps. My legs were still weak and they buckled underneath me. I tumbled down the stairs head over tail, and landed in a painful heap. Huffing in annoyance I got up and walked shakily over to the puddle. I caught sight of my reflection on the rain water's surface. The Eevee staring back at me mirrored my dumbstruck expression.

"How in Arceus's creation did I become an Eevee?!" I exclaimed in a high pitched voice. A white scar ran diagonally across my milky white left eye. _Well, no wonder I couldn't see on my left._ More than a little confused I stumbled backwards. _What's going on? I know I was human. How did I become a pokemon?_ Suddenly something big ran past, rustling the tall grass. The sound snapped me from my thoughts. Fearful, I became aware of how tiny I now was. I scanned the undergrowth looking for danger.

Several tense moments passed. My tail twitched nervously. _Maybe it left?_ Suddenly a huge bug pokemon exploded from the bushes. The Ariados was glistening red, its pincers dripping with venom. Before I could even react it rushed at me and sent me flying into the stone steps. The blow knocked the wind out of me and left a gash on my shoulder. The bug quivered excitedly and I realized how thin it looked. _Oh no…It can't want to… _I stood up wincing.

"Nothing personal little one…We all have to eat you know…Surely the guardian won't be mad that I went hunting in her forest…" The Ariados told me. His mandibles clicked together sickeningly when he talked. His eyes were wide with desperation. The bug launched himself self at me. I rolled out of the way and growled at him. He stared at me then burst out laughing.

"Hee-heee. You've got some spunk kid, but you don't have what it takes to beat me…" he clicked. My shoulder throbbed painfully but I knew if I didn't do something he would kill me_. I have no idea how to battle but..!_ I charged the Ariados and rammed into him. The bug was flipped upside down. He got up irritably and hissed,

"Don't make this difficult pipsqueak." He skittered back and forth quickly trying to confuse me. I followed him with my eye as best I could, but suddenly he disappeared from my field of vision. Pain surged through my shoulder. It felt like it was on fire. _Did he poison me?_ Taking advantage of my distraction, the bug pokemon launched a Confuse Ray at me from my blind side.

Dazed, I tripped over a tree root. The Ariados pounced. It landed on me, crushing the air from my lungs. I struggled uselessly to break free. His pincers approached my neck_. _The rational part of me was terrified, but some small section of my brain _wanted_ this…That feeling horrified me even more than the fact that I was staring death in the face. I was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. My vision was clouding with black spots.

Just before everything faded I heard a cry of pain, and the weight on my chest vanished. I could hear the sounds of a scuffle nearby. I tried to lift my head but it felt like it was full of stones. I lost consciousness for a few moments. When I opened my eyes a different pokemon was standing over top of me. My vision was too fuzzy for me to make out what it was exactly. It was bigger than me and black and white.

"Hey kid, you okay?" it asked. The voice was gruff and distinctly male. I tried to answer but my mouth was too dry and my head was pounding. The pokemon sniffed my shoulder and quickly grasped me by the scruff of my neck. I shivered as he lifted me from the ground in his jaws. I whimpered in protest but the forest spun around me and I blacked out again.

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't sure how much time had passed. I was lying on a pile of hay inside a small cave of brown stone. Cool evening air wafted in from a hole in the wall that served as the entrance. My shoulder was wrapped in leaves and throbbing, but I pushed myself up from the nest and poked my head out of the cave. The sun was setting on the bracken covered hills spread out before me. _I'm really getting tired of having no idea where I am…Wait what's that?_ A patch of the sky to the North was tinted an unnatural purple.

"You shouldn't be moving around so much yet." The gruff voice made me jump. The Mightyena was sitting next to the cave's entrance. He was lean and covered in old scars. He wasn't very friendly sounding, but at least he didn't seem to want me for dinner. The way he spoke I could tell he was older than me.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked quickly. Without opening his eyes he barked irritably,

"I squished a big bug and got his guts everywhere. That's the last time I rescue someone from a bug type. Then you were poisoned so _of course_ I had to carry you to my home. You owe me big time for saving you." With the nauseating image of 'bug guts' in mind I sat down next to him.

"Thanks…How long was I out?" I muttered. He snuck a glance at me.

"Only about twelve hours, any way kid what the in the world were you doing in the Sacred Forest? Do you want to anger the gods? Not to mention all those _things_ running around…" _Things? What kind of things?_

"I have no idea. I just woke up there. I can't remember much of anything…" I said sadly. The Mightyena stared at me for a few moments, making my ears twitch with embarrassment.

"You got a name squirt?" He asked.

"If I do I don't remember it. What about you?" I replied.

"Vanish."

"Why? Did I offend you?" I asked worriedly. The Mightyena snorted.

"No my name, its Vanish."

"Oh." I said feeling stupid_._ We sat in silence for several moments as the sun set. All I could think about was how I almost died back in the forest though. I had been too weak to even save myself. If Vanish hadn't come along I might have died without ever even finding out who I was.

"Come on let's eat. I've been sitting here all day waiting for you to wake up." Vanish said snapping me out of my thoughts. He reached into an alcove in the cave wall and pulled out a bundle of leaves. From the package he dropped a pear in front of me and sat down to eat what looked like a dead Rattata. It made my stomach churn just smelling the thing. Vanish caught me pulling a face, and snorted.

"It may seem gross to you now, but if you ever evolve you might be eating other pokemon too." He told me teasingly.

"Never going to happen." I said grimacing. He chortled at me. Maybe he wasn't so unfriendly after all.

"Anyway if you have nowhere to go, why don't you stay here until you get your memories back?" Vanish told me. I nodded gratefully. The pear was nothing special but I was so hungry it tasted like the best piece of fruit I'd ever eaten. We settled down to sleep a few hours later. Vanish slept on a hay pile across from me, snoring softly. My mind was still buzzing so I slipped outside to get some air to clear my head. The full moon was cold and distant in the inky sky, and it bathed the hills in a silvery light. I needed to find my memories, but I didn't think I could find them by staying here.

I felt a tug in my paws calling me far from there. Surely answers to my questions were there somewhere? As I sat there pondering what to do next, a demonic howl echoed over the valley. It was like the wailing of some demon that crawled straight out of Hell. It made my fur stand on end and my blood run cold. Fearful, I squeezed back into the cave and dove into my hay pile. _Was that one of the 'things' Vanish mentioned?_

Vanish's eyes gleamed from the darkness, watching the narrow cave entrance. After what felt like an eternity he lowered his head and was soon asleep. My fur prickled with fear still but I was exhausted. I eventually followed Vanish's lead and gave into an uneasy sleep_._

_A smiling boy held out his hand to show me something. He had spikey black hair and a trouble maker grin. A fat, golden brown stone sat in his palm._

"_Look what I found!" He said excitedly. I gazed at the gem. It caught the light and shown in all shades of gold and brown._

"_It's so pretty. What is it?" I asked running my finger over it. It was ice cold and perfectly silky smooth._

"_My daddy said it's called 'amber'. He told me it's from when the fossil pokemon lived." The boy said proudly. _

"…_Amber…" I whispered to myself. "Can I hold it?" I asked. The boy handed the rock to me. For some reason the rock enchanted me like nothing I had ever seen. _

"_Hey tomorrow's your birthday right?" he asked. I nodded. "Then keep that." He told me pointing to the stone._

"_Are you sure? It must be rare since it's so old…" I said surprised. He grinned at me._

"_Yeah you seem to like it a lot. It can be your present. It's your amber now."_

Vanish nudged me waking me from my dream.

"You okay? Why are you crying?" I stood up shaking straw from my pelt. The dream had already begun to fade in the bright morning. I felt my face with a paw and was surprised and embarrassed to find that my cheeks were wet with tears. I wiped them away hastily.

"Yeah I-I'm okay. It was just a dream. I don't even remember what it was about…" I stuttered.

"Who's Amber? You whispered it while you were asleep." He asked suddenly. I tried to recall what the dream was about. But all I could remember was the smile of a little boy with spikey black hair.

"Maybe it's my name?" I thought aloud. It didn't feel exactly right, but I didn't have any other clues to what it was. Vanish nodded.

"Yes that's most likely it. I bet your parents named you that for the color of your fur." He told me. "In any event I can't keep calling you squirt."

"Yeah Amber is much better." I told him. Vanish headed for the cave entrance and beckoned me with his tail to follow.

"Hey…What was…that thing last night?" I asked shivering from the memory. Vanish shook his head slowly.

"Let's hope you never have to remember those horrific creatures." I didn't say anything in reply. They seemed pretty terrifying but I knew couldn't remember them, having never even heard of them in the first place. I didn't think Vanish realized I was a human. I almost confessed the fact that I wasn't from this world, but something held me back.

"How's your shoulder?" He asked suddenly. The leaf bandage was still covering the wound. Honestly it hurt like crazy, but I didn't want to make him fuss over me.

"It's pretty good." I lied. Vanish nipped me on the ear.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" I squeaked.

"Kits shouldn't tell fibs to their elders. I'm all out of Oran tree leaves to warp it in, so it looks like we'll have to make a trip to the village." He said flatly. After a hurried breakfast we set off down a worn path. Vanish didn't speak the entire time we walked. Vanish kept a vigilant look out as we headed down the road for the 'creatures'. Trying to lighten the mood I said,

"I didn't know there was a village around here." Vanish huffed in sarcasm.

"It's barely a village. It's nothing but a collection of huts." _Guess he doesn't like the place much._ We walked through grassy meadows for about twenty minutes before Vanish stopped.

"We're here." He barked. I sneezed a heather fond out of my face.

"Oh good." In front of us was a tunnel formed out of bushes. I went to enter, but Vanish grasped my tail in his teeth gently.

"No it would be better if you waited out here." He said. Startled I asked,

"Huh? Why?" Vanish wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Trust me. It will be better." _Is the village dangerous? If it is what would I do if Vanish got hurt? It's my fault he had to come here. I can't take that risk._ I was no good in a fight but if he got attacked I could at least serve as a shield or something.

"I'm not letting you go in there alone!" I told him and shoved my way through the bushes before he could stop me.

"Wait Amber!" Vanish called crashing after me through the hedges. The plants opened up into a grassy field ringed by makeshift huts of hardened mud. Large bushes dotted the open space and a sleepy pokemon would occasionally exit them. A few pokemon sat outside the dens and huts on woven mats selling herbs and stones. Young pokemon play fought in groups. Older pokemon with small children bustled back and forth running errands. I estimated there to be around twenty pokemon in all.

I tilted my head in confusion. Why was Vanish worried about coming here? _It seems normal enough._ A few pokemon looked up at me curiously when I entered the meadow. Vanish strode stiffly into the open.

"What's so bad about this place? I don't see anything wrong Vanish." I whispered. He didn't respond and I noticed he had his jaw clenched. I trailed after him as we made our way towards a Bellossom selling bundles of herbs. As we walked I noticed a change in atmosphere. The air was heavy with hostility. A group of fighting type pokemon shot us nasty glances. A Nidoqueen shooed her playing children inside one of the huts and growled at us when we went past.

_What's going on?_ I tried to glance at Vanish, but he had his head bowed low as if shying away from a blow. When we reached the Bellossom she glared at us. No wait not _us_… I realized her gaze was on my Mightyena companion.

"Whadda want?" She asked him scathingly. Eyes suddenly hard Vanish lifted his head and glared at her until she looked away.

"Oran tree leaves." He said coldly. Surprised at his icy demeanor, I opened my mouth to ask what was going on when someone grabbed my tail and pulled me into a bush. I yelped in surprise only to have furry paw cover my mouth. The Furret gestured for me to keep my voice down and pulled his paw away.

"Come on quick you can escape while he's distracted!" The pokemon whispered urgently.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have half a mind to bite you for grabbing me like that." I growled. Panicked he grabbed my paw and tried to pull me after him.

"I'm trying to save you come on!" I dug my free paws into the ground to stop him from dragging me along.

"Are you nuts? Save me from what?"

"That pokemon! He's pure evil and he'll eat you!" The Furret told me. Confused I lost my footing and he fell backwards through the bush pulling me with him.

"Who? Vanish?" I asked.

"Yes!" the Furret said in relief that I seemed to finally understand. He went to grab my paw again.

"Now hurry we can still get away from that evil bastard. This wa-" I smacked his paw away and he stopped in shock. I glared at him. _What is with this stupid village, and why are they so rude to Vanish?_

"For your information that 'evil bastard' saved my life." I said angrily.

"Didn't he kidnap you and hurt you?" The Furret asked pointing to my eye.

"No! Now if you're done being clueless I'm leaving." I told him and stormed away. In my fit I wasn't paying attention and bumped into something big and furry.

"Having fun in the bushes?" Vanish asked teasingly around a mouthful of leaves. I twitched my ears, embarrassed. I shot a nasty glance in the direction of the dumbstruck Furret.

"Sorry, I just got into an uneducated conversation with some idiot." I told him. Vanish chuckled dryly and we headed for the village exit. Before we reached it though, a stone fell from the sky and nearly hit Vanish.

"That's right you better get out of here, you filthy monster!" a voice yelled. I turned around to see a group of young pokemon standing behind us. The one that yelled seemed to be the leader and was a pokemon I had never seen before. It looked a lot like a Teddiursa except it was black and white with a leaf sticking out of its mouth. The leader yelled,

"Get them!" The other pokemon picked up stones and began to hurl them at us. A large rock sailed straight towards Vanish's head. _One that big could kill him!_ Not stopping to even think I jumped in front of him and took the blow. The rock hit me in the flank and I yelped in pain. _That's going to leave a bruise._ Suddenly Vanish was standing over me. He radiated cold anger.

"Next one that throws a stone will have their guts ripped out and then fed to them." He said his voice full of venom. The pokemon stopped and a few whimpered in fear. Terrified the strange pokemon yelled,

"Run away!" The pokemon turned and fled yelling for their parents. I stood up wincing.

"Are you hurt?" Vanish asked. His words were aloof, but his eyes were full of concern. I smiled up at him. _How in the world did these villagers think he was evil?_

"Yeah I'm okay." I said growing angry. _Stupid kids._ I took a step planning to chase after them, but Vanish scooped me up in his jaws.

"What are you doing?" I yelped as Vanish sprinted through the village entrance and out onto the dirt path. Between his mouthful of Oran leaves and carrying me, Vanish couldn't respond. He set me down after he had run far from the little town.

"What was that all about?" I asked indignantly. Vanish spat out the leaves.

"I didn't want to start trouble. I've never retaliated when they attacked me before… But when I saw you in pain I sort of lost it."

"Well, they have no right to treat you like that! You haven't done anything to them right? So why…?" I asked irritably. Vanish's gaze darkened and he looked away. The sun was hidden behind a cloud and we were plunged into its shadow.

"I did things in my past that I'm shameful of. Things I can never make up for. They are right to fear and hate me for my mistakes." He sounded like a totally different person, and it made my blood run cold. But I thought I heard notes of pain and loneliness hidden in his voice too.

* * *

That night as we settled into bed I felt it again. The nearly irresistible urge to go somewhere. It was almost as if someone was whispering in my ear telling me to go out into that new world. I could feel it. My destiny waited far beyond Vanish's small cave. I was restless all night and couldn't sleep. As I watched the sky through the cave's doorway the clouds parted, revealing the stars.

I finally made up my mind when the starlight hit my fur. Tomorrow I would tell Vanish farewell and follow the tug of my paws. I didn't know what I would find, and the unknown world that spread out before me felt cold and daunting, but I wanted to know who I was and what destiny had in store for me.

**Wow that was the longest chapter I've ever written. Just a few more things I wanted to tell you. Before you ask, yes Layren will still be in the story, but not for a few chapters. We will be meeting other new characters soon too. And NO Vanish is not a love interest. He's like 30 in pokemon years and Amber is 17. There will be a couple love triangles and tragedies later so just hold on.**

** Next chapter: Student and Master**


End file.
